


Accidentally?

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental sending of nudes, Candle-lit dinner for two, Candles, Human Disaster CC-2224 | Cody, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, beginning of a relationship, but more in a reference to possibilities and poor treatment of clones, no actual angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: After getting drunk and accidentally sending a dick pic to the General he's been not-so-secretly pining for, Cody fears the worst when he is called to the General's quarters.He was not expecting this.--Based on my Tumblr post
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	Accidentally?

_Commander, you must come to my quarters immediately._

Cody feels the blood drain from his face. This is definitely not good; last night, he and some of his brothers had gotten quite drunk and Cody had immediately begun to go on and on about _how perfect and kind and brave_ his General was and how he gets this weird feeling in his chest and sometimes his pants when he's around the General or thinks about him. He also may or may not confessed to having certain dreams about the General, which had prompted the beginning of Cody's demise.

_"Here's what you gotta do, vod," Fives says, putting his arm around Cody. "You gotta seduce Kenobi."_

_"Yeah, man, don't let your dreams be dreams," Bly adds. Of course it would be easy for him to say that._

_"Bitch, I've been trying for months," Cody definitely does not whine. "What should I do? Show up naked at his door?"_

_"Just send him a sexy pic," Hardcase says. "Show Kenobi what you can bring to the table."_

_"Hardcase, you're a genius!" Rex exclaims. Rex is definitely far gone. "Kenobi will love that, and I'm certain since I've heard Skywalker make some comments. You gotta do it right now. We'll all help you get the best angle."_

And so, they had held an, ahem, _photoshoot_ , and chosen the best ones to send the General, not at all thinking of the repercussions this would have. They had all been pretty far gone, and to be honest, Cody hadn't realized he had even sent the picture until about two hours after he had woken up.

_"Well, Obi-Wan seems to be in a weird mood today," Cody had heard General Skywalker say casually to Ahsoka._

_"What do you mean, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asks, not even looking up from her datapad._

_"Well, this morning after meditating, we were eating, and he was checking his datapad, which isn't anything out of the ordinary," Anakin explains. "But then, oh my Force, he got this look on his face and I swear, Snips, he almost choked and his face was bright red. Then he said, "I have to go", and immediately left the room. He left his datapad and his tea, so I can't imagine what he saw to make him react like that."_

_Cody's heart had stopped and he had felt all the blood drain from his face as Rex, Waxer, and Fives looked between each other in alarm and then over at him. Had they actually sent the photo to the General?_

_"The only time I've ever seen Obi-Wan make a face like that was when we were on a mission, and hadn't been informed that the location was clothing-optional, and this naked guy started flirting with Obi-Wan," Anakin says._

_Yes, they had sent the photo of Cody's dick to the General._

_Kriff, am I going to get decommissioned?_ Cody thinks to himself, feeling a bit sick. Brothers had been decommissioned for less, and this was definitely really bad. Not only were Jedi not allowed to be romantically involved with anyone, Cody was a clone and not allowed to have any feelings that weren't conducive to the war effort, and furthermore, this was definitely a breech of fraternization protocol, considering that Kenobi was Cody's superior. He reluctantly knocks on the General's door.

"Coming!" he calls. Within a few seconds, General Kenobi opens the door. Cody notes that although he tries to look like his usual calm self, he's a bit nervous, and Cody's stomach twists; the General always hated having to discipline anyone and would always hold off as much as he could, but this was definitely not going to be the case.

"Come in, Cody," Kenobi says, voice wavering a tiny bit. _This is very bad, he's not referring to you by your rank anymore._ Cody frets, feeling his palms begin to sweat through his gloves. The second Cody sees the inside of Kenobi's main room, he knows it's even worse than he could have imagined. There are flowers and candles on the table, the lights are dim, and there's some soft music playing in the background. Cody can also smell some of his favorite food cooking on the small stove. _The General is very kind, he probably wants you to have one last good thing before you're decommissioned or worse. Oh kriff, you're probably going to be executed and this is your last meal._ Cody tries to ignore the dizzy feeling he gets at this thought. _At least I'll get to see him one last time._ His legs feel weak, but he's trying to hold it together, so he doesn't grab the table for support, even though he wants to.

"Cody, you can sit down if you'd like," Kenobi says, pulling a bottle of nice Nabbooian wine seemingly out of nowhere and opening it. "But, by no means, should you feel obligated to, it's not an order, I just thought since you're usually on your feet all day and you're looking a bit drained and pale. Oh, forgive me, I seem to be rambling. Do you like Nabooian wine? Senator Amidala gave me this as a gift and I've been saving it."

"General, I don't-"

"Cody, do you know why I called you here?" Kenobi asks, pouring some wine into a glass as he lights a candle.

Cody's brain immediately decides to go into self-defense mode, because he'll be damned if he's not going down without a fight. "Look, if it's about the dick pic I sent you accidentally-"

Kenobi abruptly stops lighting the candles and pouring the wine, causing a bunch of wine to spill onto the floor. The General looks like a tooka caught in the lights of a speeder as his face pales and his eyes go wide as he squeaks out, "Accidentally?"

"Sir, it was an accident, I swear, my brothers and I were drunk and I didn't really realize what I was doing," Cody rambles nervously. "It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry if I've caused any inconvenience or harm to you or jeopardized your code, sir. Or if I've offended you or your sensibilities in any way."

Kenobi's face falls and oh, Cody would do anything to prevent him from looking that hopeless again, and he says, "Right, I understand. I must apologize, I misread the signs; I just thought we had this flirty banter thing going over the last few months, but were in that will-they-won't-they stage and then last night, I thought... my apologies, I was entirely out of line. As your commanding officer, I should not have made such advances, it was inappropriate and I completely understand if you want a new Jedi, since I'm not sure if these feelings will go away and I don't want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel forced into anything."

"Wait, sir, I'm not understanding, what feelings? And why would I be uncomfortable?" Cody asks. He's entirely confused now, all the fear from before vanishing.

"Well, I'm probably going to be pulled from the war now and disciplined, so I guess there's no point in denying it anymore." The General sighs, taking a large sip of wine before saying, "I- I um, have _feelings_. For you, I mean. I flirted, which was definitely inappropriate and wrong of me, and then you flirted, so I thought maybe we had something, but I appear to have been mistaken and my feelings are not reciprocated. I'll set you free, then."

"Wait, General no, that's not necessary!" Cody exclaims. "Your feelings are reciprocated, I like you too. A lot actually. My vode constantly tease me about it."

"Yes I feel that, Anakin has been teasing me relentlessly about my feelings, I'm surprised you hadn't caught on to my feelings months ago," Kenobi says, stroking his beard. "I guess we're both quite a pair, aren't we?"

"That's one way to put it," Cody chuckles. "The words Rex used was 'a couple of dumbasses' and I won't even repeat what Fives said. He's been learning some interesting language from General Skywalker." 

Kenobi lets out a large laugh, all too familiar with Anakin's use of certain colorful language, and Cody smiles and feels a warmth spread through his chest and the sound and sight of his General laughing.

"So what now, sir?" Cody asks.

"Well, I suppose what people usually do is go on a date," the Jedi says. "I, um, set up my room to be romantic and date-like and made that Mandalorian dish you like so much. And please call me Obi-Wan."

"Alright," Cody nods, smiling. "Well, Obi-Wan, would you like to date me?"

Obi-Wan smiles widely and replies, "I would love nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little on the shorter side, but I hope you all liked this! 
> 
> Link to the original text post on my Tumblr: https://here-comes-the-moose.tumblr.com/post/629395986762088448/obi-wan-do-you-know-why-i-called-you-here-cody
> 
> Link to the art my post inspired (I love this it's probably my favorite art and I was so flattered): https://yeahyeahyeaaah.tumblr.com/post/630453183568838656/had-to-illustrate-a-gem-x


End file.
